The Annual Ibble Bibble Kill the Mudbloods show
by lilbunnygyrl
Summary: I didn't know wether to put this as PG or PG13, it has mild cussing. r/r/enjoy


A/N: This has nothing to do with the series I'm currently writing. This is just a fun little story I wanted to post. I got the idea today at school, believe me, some of the boys at my school are crazier than the ones in this story.  
  
  
The Annual Ibble Bibble Kill the Mudbloods Show: Part 1  
  
~The camera focuses on a 12 year-old girl(4 foot 6)with layered, shoulder-length brown hair, brown eyes, and who is wearing a blue mandarin dress, with light purple flowers~  
Me (that's me!)- Good Afternoon everyone and welcome to the Annual Ibble Bibble Kill the Mudbloods Show! Today we are voting on who will enter this show and debate on an issue concerning mudbloods.   
Audience- ~claps~  
Me- Thank You! Now, witches and wizards, I am proud to present you......~drum roll~..........Looooorrrddd Vooolllldddemmorrrttt!!!!!  
Lucius- ~screaming and throwing popcorn in the air holding "I love Voldemort signs, and covered in black~ We love you Voldie!!!! We love you!!!!!  
McNair- ~also holding an "I love you Voldie" sign~ Bring it on baby!!!! Three strikes and you're out!!!! ~ start singing "Take me out to the ball game"~  
Voldemort- Hello and Shutup. I would like to inform you that I will be choosing the final running candidates that will compete in the show. Now if you'll excuse me (holds his "ahem") I have to go peeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!! ~runs off screaming~  
Me- That was interesting. Now I will introduce our running candidates. First is Wonder Boy Harry Potter! ~Harry enters~  
Harry- ~wearing gangster clothes~ Who is juvenile?! I am juvenile!!!  
Audience- Boo!!! Boo!!! We want Slim Shady! Eminem! Eminem! Eminem!   
Me- Please sit down Pott....  
Harry- I'm Juvenile!  
Me- ~holds hand up to mouth like Dr. Evil~ rrrrriiiigggghhhhhtttt..... Anyway, Next we have Ronald Weasly!! ~Ron enters~  
Ron- ~struts in looking like Vannila Ice~ Ice Ice baby.....Oh yeah. Icy cool flavor! (A/N:Now he starts singing the Winterfresh commercial) brrrrrr! Icy cool breath that lastss........and lasts......and LASTSSSSS!!!! Uh yeah!!   
Me- Disturbing, very disturbing..........Next we have Perceival Weasly!!!! ~Percy enters dressed assssss......you guessed it! Gideroy Lockhart!!!!~  
Percy: Hi, and welcome to the show, I'm here to represent Gilderoy Lockhart on my "super confidential"-  
Voldemort(he's back!)- Shutup Weasel!  
Percy- My name is weatherby, if you please. I am honered to stand in your presence great lord-  
Ron- Aw shaddap  
Me- Plz be quiet, I have to introduce the muggle who will die today...to his friends he was called wormtail...to his enemies "that evil bitch"...and to his peers, pettigrew. I am proud to present you Peter 'Scabbers' 'Wormtail' Pettigrew! ~peter enters~ Welcome to the show, a little nervous are you? Well let me inform you that both the Drak Lord and the Death Eaters are very jovial in understanding that you shall die today.  
Peter- I-I will? But I'm a wizard!  
Me- Not anymore you aren't, IMugglius Corpus!/I, thank you, you may sit down now.  
Voldemort- Hold on! What about Draco Malfoy? He is my fav candidate!  
Me- Ok Ok! No Avada Kedavra though. That curse baaaaad. Say it with me now  
Me and Audience- baaaaad  
Me- Everybody!  
Audience- baaaaad  
Me- ok then! Draco get your fat ass in here!   
Draco- uh, hi, sorry 'bout the hair dad, but I want to look like Eminem  
Lucius Malfoy- That's my boy! Look at him Walden! Already a rap star!  
Ron- Excuse me! I'm the rap star here and nada you do is gonna stop me!  
Harry- Excuse you asshole! I am Juvenile! Nobody disseses juvenile  
Everyone- riiiiiiggggghhhhhhttttt  
Draco- Fine then! Be that way! Dadddy! Potter and Weasel won't let me play wit them! Wahhhhhh!  
Voldemort- (puts an arm around Draco) now then wittle Malfoy, don't you worry, mommy's gonna buy you a bumble bee  
Draco- Ahhhh! Get away from me!   
Percy- May the force be with you!  
Snape(in the aud.)- I'm a barbie girl! In a barbie world!   
Zabini- Snape! I'm dumping u!  
Snape- noooooo!  
Zabini- U went and played basketball instead of 5 alive!  
Snape- But I didn't want to die!  
Zabini- Then howcome ya didn't drink an immortal potion! And besides! Ur a death eater!  
Snape- Am not!  
Zabini- Are too!  
Snape-moooommmmmyyyy!!!!!!!!!  
  
A/N: Ok, that was crazy, I know. But don't flame me. It's my attempts at humor, sorry if you hate it. And sorry for the bad words. R/r  



End file.
